High-school Beatdown (Project)
by Books and Lattes
Summary: (A good beta concept at what's to come to the upcoming final piece literature)


When most people think of pity, they think of some poor sap giving mercy to a lower sap. However, in some cases, it could turn into a whole new different perspective, depending on the situation and individual. Such as the case when you're given the moment to consider helping out your school's most hated classmate, who just so happens to be extremely racist and violent towards faunus.

Did you forget that he's also the second most extremely wealthy boy there was in school? Thanks to his family's legacy, whose specialties were producing and extorting high amounts of more 'expensive' dust particles.

Before his time, his bloodline first contained two brothers. George Winchester, his father, and David Winchester, his lousy uncle.

As for Cardin, he had his cousins causing more mayhem than him in school and off the premises. Oh yes, it wasn't just him who was a public nuisance to Beacon High, there was all 4 of them. Martin, Eric, Darlene, and Cardin himself. Martin and Eric were both 18, Darlene being the only female teen in the family and age 17. Cardin was as well.

Eric and Martin both took part in football, they were successful in that activity more than they were when it came to other classes. They failed in biology and world history, however, their grades have been picking up little by little but only because they'd force other students to do the assignment for them.

Cardin was a different case. He'd do the work himself and if he ever had to be truthful to himself, he lacked in some classes but managed to make it in the higher 80's section. World history is a 90, and Biology is a whopping 89.

Darlene, well, she had certain ways of completing her work. She thanked mini skirts and her natural looks to make it work. You truly had to pity hormone driven nerds who crave the need to be noticed, let alone from a succubus who saw no one as equal as her. Cardin despised her more than anyone else when it came to his so called _family_. Possibly even more than he did for Martin and Eric.

Now to say he was hated would be a complete understatement, he was deeply scorned by everyone in school and was the mascot for the Winchesters. Both normal faunus and normal people gave him the same response. Though Cardin could care less, he was a loner and that was just the way he preferred it. Most of the trouble he would technically deserve, but there's been a great proportion of faunus and non faunus that have started trouble with him. They'd state that they would do it as an act of payback for those he picked on.

Now when it came to fights, Cardin would never be the one on the ground, defeated. He wouldn't be the putz who had a bloody nose or broken arm. Hell, even one kid who acted foolish had flicked his ear and ended up being sent to the hospital with a broken wrist and a swollen eye. He was soon relocated to another school.

Cardin had a motto for himself. The same rule he's been living with since 6th grade.

 _'Don't think you won't expect trouble when you meet me.'_

Let's say if he starts trouble, it would rarely occur and only did so if the moment ever came to him. He didn't just make it a plan to find that person and make a daily hobby of it. From name calling to pulling rabbit ears, especially for one 2nd year student, he's done less ill things that Martin and Eric could have done. They went so far as to pound on one person for a week until they found a new victim. This occurred daily.

Cardin was one character in the family that was different from all the rest.

In fact, it'd be best to check up on the young man while we're at it...

* * *

If he had to be completely honest with himself, Cardin could have planned a better way to spend his Friday afternoon. Now granted he was the one who usually found himself in trouble, but today it seemed to have taken a strong interest in him. But he couldn't necessarily just declare that right now, because he had just experienced it today.

On the other side of the room was one student, clutching his stomach and groaning. It made Cardin want to sock him again but self-composure was urging him not to.

When it came to most fights, he would keep beating them until they were really hurting, as in crippling hurting. But all it took was blow in the stomach and that's how it ended.

Normally, Cardin would obviously be the one who could have started the fight, but in reality, it was the other student. One Jaune Arc to be specific. This kid was known as a wimpy teen who was scraggly, horrible with the ladies and backed up by his friends to actually stop conflict.

And Jaune just so happened to be a long time enemy to Cardin, all dating back to their childhood. Now Cardin never wanted any interaction with the dork, but Jaune, on the other hand, happened to catch most of his harassment and wanted to play the hero every chance there was, and still does. Each moment with end in cussing each other out and leaving, or with Jaune getting a swift punch in the mouth. The nurse would expect him from somewhere in the week.

"Are you done, Arc?"

The blonde wimp was only breathing harshly. Cardin just bought it as him being dramatic. Plus what did he expect? It was same old gag every time.

"I'll take it as a yes. It's the end of the week and I just so happen to not be in the mood for your bull."

Jaune got up slowly with one hand still clutching his blow.

"I-I, won't give up. You can beat me up all you want, but you leave my friends alone."

To say Jaune took things too seriously would not give him any justice. The boy was just too much into Spruce Willis movies and tried way too hard to make it seem like he was some sort of action hero. It actually made Cardin cringe when he heard the guy just quote other movies. Ana lot of them didn't even make any goddamn sense.

"Oh for god sake. No one was even bothering-... You know what, to hell with it. I got better things to do."

That's when Cardin turned his back, and when he did, he could easily hear Jaune's footsteps. He lazily turned his head and saw a painfully slow punch heading his way and merely blocked it with his arm and finally grabbed Arc by his hair. Instead of cracking his skull, he just tossed him to the wall. Jaune didn't move an inch from his spot.

"Alright, you little prick. Back off and the next time you piss me off, I'm going to give you a concussion."

Before leaving the room, he spat on Jaune. It was a classroom to be specific. Class had ended and Jaune took the moment to engage Cardin. However, it just didn't end like he had hoped it had. It was lunchtime now. And Cardin could actually use a drink to cool him off. He might not have taken things personally, but it was difficult to make him calm and not steaming pissed off for the entire day.

* * *

Going to his favorite spot in the school's courtyard, Cardin was finally having no sudden urge to take someone's head off. Of course, he knew that Jaune wouldn't even think of reporting the incident to the Headmaster at this school. And it wouldn't be the first for him either or for Jaune. Cardin had lost count after 7 trips to the office. For either verbally abusing Faunus students, possibly knocking out someone's tooth or once again flipping open the teacher's skirt, not that she complained. Peach was the teacher's name, and she and Cardin had numerous interactions that included the young man making her feel flustered.

Aside from doing the nasty with the teacher, Cardin was no saint when it came to school. Or perhaps at all. As a child, he was sent more than once to the time out corner while flipping the bird at the teacher. And what did he do to earn such a punishment? He called a girl, bitch because she whined. Cardin was just the Antichrist. A complex one.

Sitting against his muscle-car, a pure blue Chevelle, Cardin sipped from his soda. Despite his brash behavior and sinful acts, he's maintained something most other stuck up dicks couldn't.

Not giving a shit if he was considered an outrageous popular icon in his home.

He might have had it all since he was born. He had money, a school, a car and permission for any adult could ever get. He's got it all, all at 17. He's got his whole life ahead of him. But yet, at the same time, he's dealing with something even those same dimwitted dumb asses don't have bad. He's never been one for knowing what he completely wanted to do when he was an adult.

He was a loner, and yet there was a small pinch of regret that made a bigger pain than he had expected. Slowly, he knew it was eating away at him. But that was something he's grown to deal with. He may not be dying from a disease, but having this paranoia of some stupid bullshit may as be considered some schizophrenia bacteria.

Cardin was like a cornered animal that wanted to be left in the cage, alone and cool.

He finished his drink and left it for the road, soon to be crumpled and run over. Cardin was about to get in his car until someone yelled out to him. He knew so since it said, "Hey Winchester bitch!"

He swore under his breath, and stooped so low as to look who the caller was. Let's see, the usual. One Mercury Black. Same age as Cardin, shorter as of 6 inches.( Cardin was 6'1.) Has a rep for messing with Cardin and is the biggest shit talker so far. This runt was probably the leader of the, _Let's fuck with Cardin, fan club_. Cardin still had yet to figure out what he did to spite so much to make him his target. Sure, Cardin may have done stupid shit, but give it a break.

"Would you look at that, you responded because it's true. You are a bitch."

Cardin looked on with true uninterested eyes.

"Oh, what now? Gonna go all silent on me, play the cool, badass stereotypical tough guy? You're worse than the Arc fag."

Annoyed as he was, this was a fluke, and he knew it would end badly, he just didn't know how big the impact on his day would be after this. He was suddenly tired. He felt like sleeping, and luckily for him, Port's class was next. Mercury seemed to be getting agitated but still had his smile failing to not quiver.

"You done?"

"Fucking your mother? Yeah, she liked it."

"Keep the skank, she doesn't make a good housewife, let alone a mother. Now, are you gonna keep using 5th grader quips or are you going to surprise me?"

Mercury's eye twitched a little at the response.

"I'll surprise you by making you my son, your mother seems to like my big ol' sack."

"Big sack or just big ego? I mean, granted, she apparently goes for the loud mouth but when you're in bed with her, she seems more of a man than you'll ever be. No wonder that Emerald chick thinks you're a girl. Hell, what kind of name is Mercury ?"

And cue him taking the bait.

"Oh look at you, trying to act all smart. Reality check, you're not. I make better grades and I get any girl in this school better than you."

"Ooh, someone's mad. But for grades, I swear you kid yourself too much. And plus, you can keep the STD carriers. Seeming as though you're already spreading them."

Cardin couldn't help but grin at that one. The bell rung for 6th period and ended lunch. Cardin walked away from the spot with a grin still plastered with a defeated grey haired pissed Mercury. As he walked up the steps to enter through the door to the school, he stopped and looked back with his smile.

"Don't hurt yourself, little guy."

That sent Mercury off in a cussing state with him making false threats that Cardin could care less for. Time for relaxation, but only right after his last class.

* * *

After 45 minutes of class, Port had dismissed everyone except Cardin, who managed to wake up as soon as Port was ending class. Professor Port was an elderly man who had white curly hair and a bushy mustache that usually hid his lips. Unlike most others of Cardin's teachers, he had seen high expectations from Cardin. In fact, he even encouraged Cardin to try out for the A-honor roll if he spent more time on completing the work. Cardin had never disrespected Port and has formed a friendship between them. He was naive from time to time with him and sometimes they had to agree to disagree, but still, Cardin actually saw Port as a mentor.

Cardin sat across from Port, his desk separating the both of them.

"Cardin. Do you know why I called you in here ?"

"Because I was sleeping.."

"Actually, I called you here for another matter."

There was nothing really big in Cardin's mind that could easily be brought to Port. After all, Port knew what Cardin was capable of.

"And what would that be?"

"I heard about the incident regarding your relationship with your father."

Oh that, yeah. Cardin actually had forgotten about that until now. Last week, Cardin's father, George, had brought up the topic of representing the Winchester name and having his son take his spot when he would ever step down. However, Cardin had other plans. He had no sort of bond with his father and only knew sour and grim memories. Such as shouting to one another and even one instance where his father whipped Cardin when he was 9 for having a tough time at work.

Cardin had grown to hate his father over the years, but tried not to. It didn't mean that Cardin would forgive him and think it was how normal families acted, he knew it wasn't like this. But he tried not to let the hate control him or else he would be way worse than that man.

The problem that Port was talking about was what made Cardin worse over the week. Cardin had told that he had no interests in becoming the future head of his company. Of course, George had felt as though it was his right to have what he wanted what was supposedly good for the family. He ordered him to reconsider and refrain from being selfish for his own needs and think what would be great for everyone.

Cardin retorted back with letting his father know that he wouldn't dare ever follow his footsteps. He made it very clear, for any normal person, that he has his own life to follow instead of being forced into something he has never set eyes upon doing. Fierce shouts were heard echoing in the house and it ended with Cardin leaving with his bag packed with supplies as he sped off on his car. His father had told him to not come back unless he reconsidered his choice. He also added to Cardin by saying that he won't go very far without his money. Cardin yelled out "Fuck you!"and that he could get his own money and not from some lame ass stuck up old man who raised him wrong.

And from that day on, he's been living in his own car with every single valuable supply that he needed when he angrily exited out. Tons of clothing for a week or two, tooth brush and the like, and his debit card. Cardin even admitted that it was rather tough living day in and day out like this.

"Cardin?"

The sound of his name caught him out of this stroll in memory lane. He maintained a non amused look.

"So you heard... Big deal."

"You don't have to endure this at your age. In my eyes I see you as a soon to be man, but as of right now, you still need care."

"Sir, with all due respect-"

"Cardin, I'm being serious. If you needed a place to stay, you can always visit the hostels here."

Truthfully, Cardin never even thought of that. But when you storm out aggressively during an argument with your biological stuck up, half-witted family, you might not be in the most clear minded decision making. So staying at a hostel didn't sound at all the worst of ideas, but he was also doing it for Port's sake.

With a sigh, he set sail with the suggestion.

"I guess so, better than what I already was in."

Port was more than happy knowing that Cardin would be more comfortable in a more spacious environment.

"If I were you, Cardin, I would suggest heading to the one near Maiden boulevard. It's not as packed as you'd hope and I hear the format is terrific."

"Okay, fine, I'll visit them after school."

Soon, the bell had rung and the teacher wrote a pass for Cardin.

"I'm glad you're doing myself a favor, Cardin. Have a good day."

"You too, Pops."

Now normally, Port would take some sort of offense to that title, except it wasn't an insult. It was a name that Cardin said with meaning to something.

* * *

After finishing his 8th period class, Cardin decided heading down to the hostel could wait at the end of the day. For right now, he just drove away from school and down to the one place that he could relax at. 8 blocks away from Vale High was a house that he visited in a nice little suburban neighborhood. A friend of his lived there, no, not a teenager. Rather an adult he also grew friendly with. She lived in a house all to herself and was only seen when coming back home on week days during the night. She wasn't a prostitute if that's what you're thinking.

So after parking his car among the curb that was facing the house, he walked and rang the doorbell. For a few moments of nothing going on, he thought for a second if she was even there, except he knew she was because he saw her car in the driveway. And he was correct as the door opened up.

"Oh it's you, what do you want, little one ?"

"Lady, I'm sure being 17 and my height is not so little, so cut the junk, will you ?"

The woman just scoffed it off and still had her arms folded, blocking him from entering. She had pitch black hair with breathtaking crimson orbs for eyes and stood around perhaps 5'7, pale skin and was pretty curvy at the same time fit as hell. She was thirty-four and had a similar appearance to her daughter from whom she has little recollection over the years.

"Perhaps," she said in a tone that held no promise. She stepped forward and pushed him against the wall of the exterior of her home, elbow against Cardin's neck, however he stood his ground and was giving back just as much force.

"And don't call me 'lady', you rude little brat."

"Then don't call me little, or a child, especially brat."

After having a stare down with one another, the woman finally let out another scoff before releasing her grip and ruffling his hair. Something that he didn't necessarily enjoy.

"Good to see you too, Curtis."

"Cardin," he corrected sharply, but it didn't faze the woman. She was coy with him before and forever will be.

"So what do you want ? Aside from pestering me."

"Can't a guy just visit a old friend ?"

"Who are you calling old, tough guy ?" she said in a mock hurt tone. Though she didn't care as much, she still cocked her head back while being skeptical. Finally, Cardin coughed up.

"I just need a place to stay until the first light tomorrow."

"Oh, and I just so happened to be the one person you had to consider asking ?"

"Uh huh, consider yourself lucky."

"Oh yes, I am so grateful," she remarked sarcastically.

"So am I allowed in or not ?"

She guided him by and both were inside with the front door being locked. There was no back door.

After settling in, Cardin treated himself to a coke that his friend just happened to buy in case he ever stopped by. He finally plopped himself down on the couch just as she planted herself to the futon next to him, she too supporting a glass of bourbon. In the living room that they were in, there was a typical fireplace with two book-shelves on both sides, the lights were off and the window blinds were closed. It was a hell of a place to own and the job that she worked at supplied her with a hefty amount of money. All Cardin knew was that her job included escorting deliveries or specialized clients. He would always know when her car would flash red and blue with the wail of her departure dying down in the distance.

"So how's school going ?"

"Same shit, had to knock some sense into someone."

"Cardin," she said in a tone that sounded like she was going to lecture him.

"Honestly, he started it."

Her eyes were still narrowed, only thing that was added as another head cocking.

"Honestly. The guy thought I was messing with his batch of friends and he touched me. I didn't have to punch him twice, 'kay ?"

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say, kid," she said, sipping down her drink, Cardin could care less and rolled his eyes.

Nighttime was coming down as it was already around seven or so, and the young teen was not leaving till he saw a crack of light from the sky. This wasn't the first time he had visited his friend's place, if anything it was traditional. Cardin knew the woman since he was young boy, often getting in trouble with her daughter and her in general. The only thing that stopped her from knocking his block off was the fact that she knew what the boy had on his shoulders when he would go back home. And if she had to admit to herself, she probably just didn't have the heart to do so.

Of course, when he would act up, whether either talking to her disrespectfully or just water balloon bombing her in her driveway, she would either send him in the corner of her house when babysitting him or spanked him. Except Cardin had never cried when she did this, in fact he would just wait it out with a bored expression. Their friendship had advanced over time and Cardin would still get friendly visits with her, as friendly as it can get when you have a relationship that occurs when he had came on her front porch today, just like that, only more redundant back then. She enjoyed the runt's stay.

"I'm bored," he said just for kicks. The woman just lied down in her furniture as she only humored the boy next.

"So get out if you are, why don't you go play slip and slide like you did when you were little ?"

"Raven, you scare me with your senile mind. I'm 17, remember ?"

Now known, Raven, clenched her glass in annoyance at his age cracking comments. She came back at him.

"Oh forgive me, youngster, would you like to watch Big Bird with some apple juice instead ?"

Okay, maybe he saw that one coming, but hey, he did say he was bored. So as his back lay on the comfy couch, he flailed his arms slowly and dramatically, stating...

"Oh, ho, ho, ho, ho, I'm peeing myself, you're so funny."

Raven merely 'hmmphed' as she shut her eye lids and waved around her barely empty glass. Cardin craved to hear some music, so he fished out his scroll and dust-tooth speaker and shuffled through some of his songs. Every so often, the audio would begin and then cut out as he searched for the song he wanted. This annoyed Raven of course.

"Must it really take that long to find a song, child ?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want to listen to some 40's classical music, Miss?"

Now Raven got ticked at that one, she downed the rest of her drink in a second and marched her way towards the rude boy. 'Oh, shit. Probably should've cut down with the old quips,' he thought as his face stilled remained uncaring, but on the inside he was slightly nervous. That's when he felt two hands grip his collar tightly and sat him up.

"You should learn better than to insult a proper woman, little boy."

"Oh wah' wah', wah', spank me, why don't you, birdy?" He challenged her daringly.

"Oh, Birdy's gonna show you a spank all right, you disrespectful asshole."

Motioning with the back of her hand, she threatened to deck him before letting the smirk crack and focused on stifling her laughter. Even her younger friend couldn't help but chuckle along with her as well. The entire house was filled with delight as the friends couldn't help but remember how long it had been since they've had this.

Wiping his eyes, Cardin let his breath catch up as he lied down on the couch.

"So, you do realize you can stay at my place all you like?"

Slightly surprised, the teen looked up to Raven. "I can't do that to you."

"Hey, yes, you can. It's not like you're putting any form of stress on my shoulders," the comfort showed in her vocals, no denying in that.

"Well," he said hesitantly, "Alright then. But I promise I'm going to help around at least."

"Deal. Remember, Cardin, family looks out for each other," she told him as she patted his back.

That word almost seemed alien for his ears, and yet, shame completely clouded his feelings. He had forgotten he had those watching over him, his family. His true family. Port, and Raven...

"Thanks, Raven. Y'know, I really am trying to change a little at least. I mean, aside from the fights, all this conflict, all this trouble. It's killing me. Trouble is something I thought I would get used to at this point, but now, I'm developing stress from it. To think they had problems, I have my own. And when it does come to the fights, I might win every time, but to be constantly on guard, it's, it's..."

He trailed off when the back of his head met the face of his guardian as she held him close in her embrace. Cardin was thankful for her help, he had already felt something rushing in his chest. Anxiety was slowly starting to become an issue, time to deal with it by conquering the fear of it.

"I understand, kiddo," she whispered while holding him close, "And no one says you have to. In fact, I think maybe I've got just the thing you need."

"What would that be?"

"You say you want to forget the past and be a different person, and yet, you want to be prepared so you won't have to defend yourself."

Cardin was beginning to grow curious. "Sounds about right."

"Alright then, I know a good friend of mine who knows what you're going through, in fact, I believe you have potential that he looks for in people."

"Is he supposed to be a therapist or something? Help me fix my emotions?"

Raven shook her head before rubbing the boy's head with her hand, to which he slightly laughed at. "How droll. No, in fact, he's a martial arts instructor. MMA, to be specific. I'm sure he'd like to train you."

"Mixed Martial Arts? I hear that's a very complex art, always thought it was unique."

"Unique just isn't the right term for it, I would know, I've trained with him back when I was around your age."

Turning his head slightly upwards, he was anxious to hear more. "Really? This must be pretty beneficial then. Only Martial Art I learned so far and still kinda have is Karate, but I haven't been in the dojo for 5 years."

"Karate is great, do not get me wrong, but MMA gives more of an advantage when on the streets but from my friend, it has its own journey."

"I believe you. Well, yeah, I'm interested. When can we meet him?"

Smiling to herself, the adult reached over her phone while the boy patiently waited for her answer. "First thing tomorrow. His classes consist of everyday and he rarely takes a break for himself unless it's really needed. He will have plenty of time for you."

"Thank you, Raven," he said tiredly, slowly letting the sleep take over until he heard his friend.

"Of course, but know this, you won't be thanking me if he accepts you."

Smirking with his eyes shut, he scoffed.

"Tch, I'll be ready..."


End file.
